


Love Triangle

by Earthiana



Series: Avengers ONESHOTS [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Feels, Feels, Gay, Gay Sex, Insecure Tony, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Steve Rogers, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthiana/pseuds/Earthiana
Summary: Tony's first encounter with Captain America hadn't exactly went as planned. It's not unreasonable for him to feel some insecurity in his relationship with Steve. So, whentheBucky Barnes joins the party, he's amazed Steve didn't leave him in their dust.ORIt's hard to contend with someone that you know is so much better than you are.





	Love Triangle

_“Take that off, what are you?”_

_“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.”_

_“I know guys with none of that worth ten of you.”_

Tony shuffles in bed. Steve is on his left, snuggled into Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier. Steve’s best friend and fellow soldier. The blond man hardly shuts up about him.

Tony’s on his phone, shuffling through designs because his arc reactor is pressing uncomfortably on his innards and it’s unlikely he’s be able to fall asleep soon. Regardless, he promised Steve that they would all sleep in one bed.

As his bed is the biggest, they’re sleeping in Tony’s room. Just Stark and his two boyfriends, so why does he feel like a third wheel?

  


Tony’s had chest pains ever since Afghanistan, where he was hooked up to a car battery and sizzled like a cut of prime steak. Without a sternum to keep everything in place, Tony’s rib cage relies on the metal frame of the reactor. It’ a stiff and unforgiving replacement; he’s not a medical doctor.

So when Steve and Bucky start making out, a beautiful concoction of muscles and manliness, Tony naturally feels horrible when his chest prevents him from going any further. And of course they can use his bed. Of course.

They’re fucking in his bed and Tony’s trying to stomach the sandwich in front of him. It’s probably better if he isn’t there, anyway. He doesn’t have their stamina.

Tony doubts his lunch, opening up the bread to examine the bland cheese inside. He’s never been a great chef.

Steve and Bucky enter the kitchen at the same time, rounding the island which Tony is eating at.

First of all, Bucky is shirtless. Tony feels immediately guilty for looking at the smooth skin between his pecs and how jealous he feels as a result.

He should be happy that Steve and Bucky even want him in their relationship. After all, he’s getting older while they remain in their mid-twenties, looking as buff as they did half a century ago.

Tony scans Bucky’s abdomen with his eyes, frowning at the even blocks of muscle, and pushes his lunch away.

“Eat up.” Steve reminds him with a gentle kiss to his cheek. Tony’s face lights up red, all the way to the tips of his ears, as he ducks his head. Steve leans forward on the island, smiling like a lovesick puppy.

_“I know guys with none of that worth ten of you.”_

He’s smiling at Bucky.

Tony clears his throat, keeping his eyes low as he smiles goofily at the duo. “I’ll be in the workshop.”

Bucky frowns a little but raises his flesh hand to wave him off. Tony’s teeth grind as he squeezes his eyes closed and hurries away from the kitchen.

“I don’t think Tones likes me.” Bucky rounds the counter, where Steve takes his hands and squeezes them.

“Of course he does, Buck. You know what he’s like.” Steve shrugs, trapping Bucky between the island and the table. He slides a hand down to the soldier’s thigh, then lightly grazes his fingers back over the dark jeans.

“Yeah, Stevie, I know what he’s like. He can barely stand to be in the same room as me. He won’t cuddle with us…” Bucky trails off. “Steve, we haven’t even had sex yet. It’s been _months_ and I’m giving him time, but...”

“Let’s talk to him.” Steve suggests, cupping one side of Bucky’s face. He guides his boyfriend’s eyes to his own and smiles when contact is made. “Tell him how you feel.”

“That sounds horrible.” Bucky admits, shuffling. Then, he nudges Steve’s knee with his own. “Do it for me?”

Steve raises a disapproving eyebrow.

  


Tony scowls as he stomps into the workshop, swinging the glass door behind him. The motorized door slows in order to avoid breaking, closing lightly behind him.

Tony stalks towards his desk and knocks everything off it, the clattering and smashing on the ground causing his panic to settle somewhat.

Sure, he isn't young or fit or even tolerable to be around but why doesn't Steve look at him like that?

Tony scoffs, a bitter taste in his mouth. Before Bucky showed up, Tony had no competition. Steve had no hope. Clearly, Tony is only around because Cap feels obligated.

Tony catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror of his Audi R8 and approaches the offending image, twisting the mirror up to his face.

His eyes are dark with insomnia, deep bags underneath his dull irises. Grey skin isn't compensated by dark stubble around his jaw and Tony thinks that shaving might have been beneficial.

No wonder Steve prefers Bucky.

Tony grabs a spanner and smashes it against the mirror, not stopping until the glass is scattered like fairy dust at his feet and the metal frame is contorted out of shape.

“Sir?” Jarvis asks hesitantly when Tony finally stops, his breathing labored from the effort it required.

Unlike the other Avengers, Toby actually falls quick victim to fatigue. His suit provides most of the force, he just guides the tech. With his heart the way it is, everything seems so much more tiring.

“I'm going to sleep.” Tony covers his face with his hands, rubbing the heels of his hands against the wetness around his eyes. “I'm fine, J.”

Jarvis doesn't comment but he does dim the lights in the workshop as Tony situates himself on the lumpy couch. He curls up, half on his side despite the pain, and succumbs to the tiredness.

  


Steve finds Tony in the workshop, thanks to Jarvis. He’s pressed against the wall on his old couch, face pressed against a brown pillow. His lips are slight parted, puffing out difficult breaths almost silently.

Steve kneels on the floor, taking a tight fist and smoothing out the stressed muscles with his own fingers. He rubs each finger, easing the tension from Tony’s strong hands until he smaller man begins to stir.

“Tones, you fell asleep.” Steve hums, bending over to press his lips to Tony’s hot brow, which creases under the kiss.

“Sorry.” Tony murmurs in return, taking his hand back. He sits up and rubs a hand through his hair.

Steve studies his frown for a moment before lifting himself to his feet. “Bucky’s making dinner. How about you join us?”

Tony’s frown turns darker as he shrugs with one shoulder, refusing to look at Steve. “Think I’ll just go to bed, Cap.”

Before he can stand, Steve catches his arm and guides him back onto the couch, where Steve takes a seat beside him.

“Tony, are you ok?”

  


Is he ok?

Is he _ok?_

Surely, Steve didn’t expect him to start crying but Tony can’t help himself because _no, he’s not ok._ His boyfriend doesn’t love him anymore and his _crush_ is on his new replacement.

But Steve is a nice man. He wraps Tony up in his arms and hushes him, lips against his temple.

Even as tears stain the shoulder of Steve’s shirt, he rocks Tony in his arms.

The engineer sniffs against the soft cotton, hating himself for the shivers that wreck his body. Steve’s torso radiates with a comforting heat that seeps into Tony’s bones, into his chest and his heart, and heats up the cold parts of him.

“I get it.” Tony grinds out, desperately trying to hold back a sob. “I get it, i-if you want to be with him, instead. I get it, I do.”

Steve rubs his thumb over Tony’s cheek, smearing the tars and wiping them from his eyes. Tony tries to avoid the hand, perhaps just put up with it, but his hand grabs Steve’s wrist and holds him close instead of pushing it away.

“Oh, Tones. What are you talking about?” Steve keeps rubbing his cheek, causing Tony to lean into the touch, hungry for the intimacy. “I love you, Tony. I love Bucky, too.”

Tony’s gaze diverts down.

“Do we need to talk about our relationship, again?” Steve whispers into Tony’s hair between kisses. “You said this was ok.”

“He’s better than me. I get it.” Tony closes his eyes. A sob escapes his lips when Steve squeezes his arm around his waist. “You don’t have to feel obligated to me or—or some other bullshit.”

“Tony, no, I love you.” Steve pulls his head back to look Tony in the eye. “Bucky joined our relationship because you gave your consent. If this isn’t working, we can discuss it. But, Tones, I love you so much. This is not out of obligation.”

“You said—When we met, you said…”

“Tony, no.” Steve sighs, looking heartbroken. His eyes are teary as he presses a gentle kiss to Tony’s lips. “I believed the lies about you. You are so much more than what the media shows.”

“Bucky is a better man.” Tony’s lips whisper, a raw thought that is complimented by the equally raw breaking in his voice.

“Tones.” Steve cups his face, tears now streaming down both of their faces. “You are intelligent and kind and brave and I love you so much. You’re so perfect, Tony.”

Bucky’s footsteps are hesitant into the workshop. His eyes shift between Tony and Steve before his arms cross. Leaning his weight on the doorway, he looks the perfect image of uncomfortable.

“Am I interrupting?” Bucky clears his throat but Steve beckons him over.

“C’mere, Buck.” Steve turns Tony in his arms, then wipes his face of tears. “Tony, Bucky adores you. He really does.”

Bucky falters in his approaching steps, cheeks lighting up red. Steve takes his hand when he reaches the duo, shifting his gaze down.

“But if this isn’t working, if you don’t want a relationship, that’s something we need to discuss.”

Tony’s eyes widen as he glances towards Bucky, who is refusing to look at him. He does, however, rub at his eyes briefly.

“But I do.” Tony objects, reaching for Bucky’s hand and deciding against it. Instead, he tugs on the hem of Bucky’s shirt. “I don’t want to come between you and Steve. I don’t—”

Bucky places his hands on either side of Tony’s face and presses their lips together. The intimate touch is nothing more than the gentle caressing of lips but it leaves Tony’s heart racing in his chest.

So much so, in fact, that he presses a hand to the reactor and closes his eyes until the stabbing pains recede.

“Tones?” Steve places a hand on the engineer’s shoulder.

“Chest pain; I’m fine.” Tony glances up at Bucky, then at Steve, shrugging it off.

“Does that happen often?” Bucky demands, looking over Tony with fierceness in his grey eyes. Tony looks down, rubbing his clammy hands against his pants. Bucky’s eyes narrow when Tony doesn’t answer. “Tony, I love you.”

Tony looks up, surprised. His lips part, just a little, before he sucks one in between his teeth. “I—Yeah, me too.”

Steve smiles fondly between them both before squeezing an arm around Tony’s shoulders. “Why don’t you let Bucky and I show you how much we love you, h’m?”

  


“Just, uh, be careful.” Tony gestures to his chest, biting his lip between his teeth.

Bucky is behind him, hands on Tony’s arms as he sucks at a spot on Tony’s neck. Steve is underneath him, hands roaming up the man’s chest with an aching fervor that Tony can’t deny.

“Don’t worry.” Bucky releases his neck, gently kissing the darkening red spot of skin. Steve pulls his shirt over his head, leaving Tony’s chest exposed to his boyfriends. Bucky hasn’t seen the reactor before, not without coverage, and it’s the first thing his eyes focus on.

Bucky’s fingers trail up Tony’s chest from his navel, approaching the metal circle with caution. Tracing the metal rim is done gingerly, then a kiss is placed on Tony’s shoulder.

Bucky moves his fingers to Tony’s right pectoral, where he squeezes his nipple, rolling it between his fingers.

Steve reaches his hand down to Tony’s boxers and squeezes him through the thin fabric. “Tony, you’re ok with this? Because, if you’re not…”

“I’m ok. So ok.” Tony says, resting his head against Steve’s chest when Bucky’s metal fingers tear through his underwear and rip the cloth from his skin.

Bucky shares the lube with Steve, who quickly has his hand working up and down Tony’s cock, stroking the full extent of his length to the sensitive head, flicking his thumb over the slit.

“So beautiful, Tony.” Steve presses a kiss to Tony’s head, smiling when the smaller man bucks into his hand, panting against his chest.

“Tony—Tones, just relax for me.” Bucky encourages from behind Tony, moving his oily fingers to his twitching hole.

Tony pushes outwards, allowing for one finger to slip inside, accompanied by a second.

His chest aches with want as Bucky brushes him from the inside, stroking every inch of his sensitive hole, and Steve jerks him off at a steady pace.

“Look at you.” Bucky says into his shoulder, peppering kisses over his back.

Feeling at a loss for something to do, Tony pours some of the lube onto his right hand and reaches for Steve’s erection. He peels away his briefs and spreads the liquid evenly across his heat, stroking in the same rhythm as Steve is keeping to.

Tony moans in objection when Bucky pulls out of him but the man replaces his fingers with his hardness, prodding at Tony teasingly before gliding inside the mechanic.

For the first time since he met Steve, Tony really feels good enough for the super-powered soldiers. Forget ‘good enough’, they’re positively horny. Aching for him.

He feels loved.

Tony grunts at the feeling of fullness in his lower abdomen, pausing in his efforts with Steve as Bucky starts fucking him in slow and deliberate thrusts.

“Bucky, please. More.” Tony pleads, falling forwards against his blond boyfriend.

“Feel so tight.” Bucky whispers against his neck, biting down on the expanse of olive skin. “Want you so badly.”

Tony presses back against Bucky, spurring the man into bucking harder against his hips, connecting with the sweet spot of nerves inside Tony.

Stark lowers his torso down to Steve’s front, guiding his lips to the head of his cock. Hands run through his hair as he circles Steve’s head with his tongue, tasting the salty sweetness of his precome.

“Tones.” Steve groans, bucking past Tony’s lips unexpectedly. He swallows the warmth in his mouth, pulling back to gasp a breath and lick his lips. He falls against Steve’s hips as Bucky makes several hard thrusts against the small bundle of sensitivity inside of him.

Bucky’s load spills inside Tony, causing him to come as a result of the pleasurable warmth in his abdomen.

“I love you, Tones.” Bucky breathes, resting down on the bed beside Tony and Steve.

Tony’s eyes close happily, barely moving as he feels the familiar fatigue of sex overcome him with happy bliss.

Steve runs a hand through Tony’s hair with a fond smile, then leans over to kiss Bucky’s shoulder.

Tony takes in the warmth of his two boyfriends, gathered in his bed.

“Love you, too, Buckaroo.”


End file.
